DBZ it's so random i don't know what to say
by DeltaWarrior101
Summary: It's just a comedy, garantee atleast a laugh^~... but it does have a plot... it's just abit insane.. so you may work out whats happening.. you may not.. lol
1. The Start of Insanity

Welcome friends. ::strokes his chin in his chair::. I know DBZ survivor fics have been done before. ::smokes a cigar lightly:: and frankly they all disgust me! O_o But this.. This is .. O.o better than you may think! AHAHAHA.. and soooo on .. This is the first chapter of this humor fic, and I hope ye who reads it, enjoys it greatly ^_~ Note: (as usual) I do not own DBZ, I do not WISH to own DBZ. well. maybe if you offered but down to business.. Where was i. ah yeah. ::kills you all:: ( that's my um. action command if you haven't worked that out yet.  
  
DBZ Survivor  
  
Open scene.  
  
::Goku is in a room with pizza boxes surrounding him::  
  
Goku: Pizza! (singing) I love pizza, it's so tasty! (Also watching TV)  
  
TV voice: brand new $7 dollar bill, yours for only $20 (call fast price doubles every minute spent on phone.)  
  
Goku: ::eyes widen:: Oh my!! Wha!! Huh!!!  
  
::Gasp::  
  
Chi Chi!!!!!!!! Chi chi!!!  
  
::Counts his fingers randomly staring in disbelief at the amazing offer.::  
  
Chichi: ::rushes in with a hose pipe:: what is it Goku!? You haven't set your socks on fire again have you!?  
  
Goku: DON'T TALK CRAZY WOMAN! You must be thinking of krillin ::sighs laughing comically to himself:: that crazy moronic moron, with his fake hair and lives on a small planet with a monkey and happens to be green. ANYWAYYY!.. ah yeahhhh, 7 dollar bill, the things I could buy with a 7 dollar bill..  
  
::Screen goes blurry::  
  
::Changes screen::  
  
Goku: ::is prancing around with a huge grin on his face :: la la la laaa, 7-dollar bill!  
  
::Walks in electronics shop::  
  
::Tries to find a cable::  
  
::Goes to counter::  
  
Goku: umm, I would like to purchase this cable please!  
  
Keeper: that'll be 7-dollars please sir.  
  
Goku: ::smiles:: la la la la 7-dollar bill ::mumbles to himself::  
  
Keeper: I'll suppose you'll be wanting 3 Dollars change from your 10 Dollar bill! huh!  
  
Goku: NOPE! Cuz I gotta 7-dollar bill ::anime smile::  
  
Keeper: wowwww  
  
Goku: yesssssss, AAHAHAHAHA  
  
::Takes the cable and prances out of the shop::  
  
::Screen changes back::  
  
Goku: la la la la 7-dollar billll  
  
ChiChi: Goku!  
  
Goku: la la la la  
  
ChiChi: GOKU!  
  
Goku: la wha!? LA WHAAAA!?  
  
ChiChi: You slob! All you do is sit there watching TV and eat pizza! Well you leave me to eat left-over pizza! Go get a job!  
  
Goku: whoa, im brooookeee! Im gunna go get a job!  
  
::jumps up and walks out the house::  
  
::whilst walking down the road::  
  
Goku: imma gunna get myself a job, and not be a slob (singing), cause imma a slob, a big smelly, DUMBASS SLOB! ::falls to the floor crying::  
  
::man walks by and drops a dollar:: Goku: don't patranise me!  
  
::gets up::  
  
::again starts walking down the road as if nothing had happened::  
  
::hums a song on the way::  
  
Goku: ahh this looks like a place of work!  
  
::walks into a removal van::  
  
::sits on a sofa::  
  
::5 mins later::  
  
Goku: ah this is easy enough  
  
Goku: la la la la laaaa  
  
::van starts moving::  
  
Goku: ahhh! Earthquake!  
  
::hides under a palm tree::  
  
::1 hour later::  
  
Goku: ah that was close!  
  
::door opens, goku walks out::  
  
Goku: now wheres my pay.? Huh.? Ahhhh welllll  
  
::walks home::  
  
Goku: HI chichi!  
  
ChiChi: did you get a job?  
  
Goku: yup!  
  
ChicChi: well done.  
  
Goku: yesss, I ammm wonderful ::anime smile::  
  
ChiChi: have you got work tomorrow?  
  
Goku: ::thinks:: .. Yesssss  
  
ChiChi: ::sigh of relief::  
  
::next day::  
  
Goku: well im off to work  
  
Chichi: ahhh ok, cya later  
  
::goku is walking down the road::  
  
goku: im not a slob! Cause I gotta job! Slobbity dobbity diddle doo!  
  
::goku goes to the same spot as the removale van was::  
  
Goku: ::looks puzzled::  
  
Goku: wheres it gone? O.O' ::looks under a newspaper:: nope.  
  
Goku: that's not fair they've made me . rut-un-tunt  
  
Goku: that's it! I quit ! ::storms away::  
  
Goku: well, suppose I better find another job.  
  
::starts walking::  
  
::walks into a pole::  
  
::looks puzzled::  
  
goku: hmmmm ::rubs head::  
  
::a piece of paper falls off the pole and drops on Goku's head::  
  
Goku: OWWWW! That really.. Um.. huuuurtttt o.o;  
  
::his face comically turns serious at a very high speed:: (if you know your anime you may just about understand what that looks like)  
  
Goku: ::looks at the paper::  
  
Goku: hmmm, survivor eh!?  
  
Goku:HMMMM!  
  
------------------------------------------SURVIVOR--------- ------------------------ YOU! YES YOU! COULD BE IN FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS!  
  
(GOKU: who me!?)  
  
JUST CALL 988-survivalness!  
  
Goku: wooow, chichi is gunna be soo pleased with me!  
  
::starts running to a public phone box::  
  
::runs into it and falls to the ground::  
  
Goku: ah whhhaaaa, whhhhaaaat the!? Ohhhh yeahhhh, I was ment to come to this what-cha-ma-call-it? O.o'  
  
Random passer-by: phone box ya moron ::falls on the floor and rolls into the road then being hit by several cars::  
  
Goku: yeahhhh that's it mr! Thanks!  
  
::closes his eyes and rubs his head as he stands up to face the phone box looking confused::  
  
Goku: what!? What the!?  
  
::goku stares back and forth at the phone and a small wooden dog house next to it::  
  
Goku: ::glances between the to looking confused::  
  
::crawls inside::  
  
Goku: what!? How the!? what the!? Theres no phone in here! ::grabs a dog as it bites his hand::  
  
Goku: AHHH!  
  
::dives out of the dog house::  
  
Goku: that wasn't a phone! Ill be complaining to survivor about this!  
  
::walks down the road (la la la) trips over a cactus::  
  
::flies into the sky screaming::  
  
Goku: la la la la la, imma going to somewhere!!! O.O' ::falls randomly into the reception of survivor::  
  
Goku: HMMM! Phone! ::walks to the other side of the room away from the desk with a confused receptionist::  
  
::picks it up and calls survivor::  
  
::the phone rings a recpentio and the woman turns away from the reckage to pick it up::  
  
Survivor receptionist(SR): ummm, hello this is survivor.  
  
Goku: hi im goku!  
  
SR: hello Goku. O.o  
  
Goku: I wanna sign up for ..ummm. ..... Ummm....... HI MY NAMES GOKU!  
  
SR: yesss goku. would you like to apply to join survivor by any chance?  
  
Goku: yeahhhhh, my names goku ^_^  
  
SR: ok goku. whats your full name?  
  
Goku: hmmmmm, that's a tough one. one moment I have to think back to what my good friend vegeta told me one time ::anime grin::  
  
::Blurr::  
  
::goku and vegeta in a room::  
  
vegeta: kakarot, don't look at me like that! Or ill rip your legs off and later on in life at some stage when your walking down the road fall over and a guy calls tou a moron and then rolls into the road and gets ran over by some amount of cars. um. yeah. that will happen O_o''. so. um. don't annoy me!  
  
Goku: ::puppy dog eyes:: please vegetaaaaa, please play baseball with meeee!  
  
Vegeta: FUCK YOUUUU!  
  
::blurrs out::  
  
Goku: FUCK YOU! ::Smiles::  
  
SR: excuse me!  
  
Goku: nahhh, that's the one  
  
::blurrs out again::  
  
Goku: say Vegeta whats my name again?  
  
Krillin uuuh..goku im not vegeta, im kriilin..  
  
::blurrs out::  
  
Goku: im not vegeta im krillin....  
  
Sr: ::frowns :: so your names not vegeta or goku ..its krillin??  
  
Goku:man .what are you talkin' about.. and I though IIII was stupid! Aha-ha- ha! Boy was I wrong! Just look at you!  
  
::slams phone down::  
  
::walks up to the desk to the woman who is looking in a fairly confused state of mind::  
  
Goku: Hi I'm Goku!  
  
SR: ::looks up:: What the..  
  
Goku: You know Son Goku. ::eyes her. waiting for a answer::  
  
SON GOKU! OF THE SON FAMILY! You know my good friend vegeat used to always say, "a lil' love goes a long way". Wait. or was that barney.  
  
SR: look. are you here to sign up for survivor?  
  
Goku: Survivor? Oo'  
  
SR: Yes the game. --'  
  
Goku: ohhh.. OHHHH! Can I play!?  
  
SR: yes now do you want to sign up?  
  
Goku: Sure I guess. sounds like something involving my good friend vegeta.  
  
SR: Ok, now what's your full name?  
  
Goku: Gokuuuuu!. ummm  
  
::thinks back::  
  
Goku: Hey Vegeta oh buddy oh pal!  
  
Vegeta: Shut up kakarot!  
  
::back to reality::  
  
Goku: Goku Kakarot ::nods::  
  
SR: ok, now where do you live?  
  
Goku: In my house ^_^  
  
SR: what house? Oo'  
  
Goku: oh, I see where your coming from. the house next to the dounut factory. :D  
  
SR: ::knowing the houses number and road for some reason, writes it down::  
  
Ok next sir, why would you like to join survivor?  
  
Goku: factor 15 sun lotion ::nods::  
  
SR: riiight  
  
Goku: ::starts to walk out of the SR::  
  
Goku: ok by the way I want all of my friends to come!  
  
SR: OO'' errr, ok. can you fill information slips for them?  
  
Goku: yup! They all live with me, they all like factor 15 sun tan lotion. And they're all called goku ^_^  
  
SR: How many of them are there?  
  
Goku: All my friends! ::walks out proudly::  
  
::walks home::  
  
Goku: hi ChiChi. I have good news!  
  
ChiChi: ::gasp:: You have a promotion!?  
  
Goku: Some would say that.. yesss.  
  
ChiChi: you have!?  
  
Goku: nah, I signed us all up for surivor!  
  
ChiChi: was that one of those dreams you had which never actually happened? Oo  
  
Goku: no time to talk chichi! I gotta go tell vegeta!  
  
ChiChi: well take back his lawnmower  
  
Goku: no time for that chichi, it's not on the way to the kitchen  
  
Chichi: eh?  
  
Goku: no time for that chichi! ::dives out a window::  
  
::later at vegeta's::  
  
Vegeta: ::strokes his chin::  
  
I sense danger, Trunks have you stolen my pumpkin!?  
  
Trunks: nah, just your hawiiann shirt.  
  
Vegeta: MY HAWAIIAN SHIRT!?  
  
Trunks: look dad a pumpkin!  
  
Vegeta: ::turns round as trunks runs off::  
  
Authors:- And that's all for now friends. chapter to should already be posted though :D 


	2. Now wth is happening? Oo'

hello friends... welcome to part two of this amazing fic(no cockiness intended... unless of course you think I shouldddd be cocky) ^_^ :P now this is even better than the first part! :D  
  
  
Vegeta: ::vegeta stares at the door behind him looking confused::  
what the he-!  
  
::the door bursts open and goku jumps in::  
  
Goku: hey vegeta guess what!  
  
Vegeta: ::goes to speak::  
  
Goku: No time for that vegeta!  
::slaps him::  
I signed us up for suvivor!  
  
Vegeta: ::twitch::  
  
Goku: No need to thank me! by the way, i knew i didnt have much time so i went six towns over walking on my hands in slow motion. and got these!  
::holds up a t-shirt which says 'my best pale vegeta' with a picture of goku hugging vegeta::  
  
vegeta: ::twitch twitch::  
  
Goku: ::puts a t-shirt on himself and vegeta::  
  
vegeta: ::twitch::  
  
Goku: Ah vegeta ya look great!  
  
Vegeta: ::twitch::  
  
Goku: well gotta go, back sure you tell bulma and co! bye buddy!   
::jumps into a oven and strangely lands in his front room::  
  
ChiChi: Goku!?  
  
Goku: no time to talk chichi gotta go tell everyone!  
::runs off::  
  
::mean while::  
  
Vegeta: ::twitch twitch::   
  
Bulma: ::walks in::  
Vegeta!  
  
Vegeta: ::twitch::  
  
Bulma: Oh... i'll leave now o.O'  
  
::3 days later::  
  
Bra: Mommy is daddy dead? o.o;  
  
Bulma: no hunny he's just meditating...  
  
Bra: Mommy  
  
Bulma: yes hunny....  
  
Bra: where do babies come from? o.o;  
  
Bulma: .... shut up...  
  
Vegeta: ::shudders::   
ughhh  
  
Bulma: vegeta?  
  
::trunks walks in::  
  
Vegeta: ::twitch::  
bulma... kids.... we might be playing survivor -.-;  
  
Bulma: whaaaa!?  
  
kids: woohoo!  
  
Vegeta: ::twitch::  
  
::by now goku has told everyone::  
  
Goku: ::sat down in his fav chair::  
  
::a letter comes throgh the post::  
  
Goku: postie! ::runs to the door::  
  
Goku ::picks up the letter looking puzzled::  
Survivor!? Oo''' what the hell...  
::opens it::  
  
Goku: hmmmm  
::reads the letter aloud::  
congradulations Goku... you have been specially selected from milluons to be a contestant in suvivor... Goku Goku Goku Goku Goku Goku Goku Goku Goku Goku Goku Goku Goku Goku Goku and Goku.... woooowwwwww  
  
wooooowwwwww! i gotta go tell everyone!  
  
::runs to the phone::  
  
Goku: hey vegeta guess what! we're all going on survivor!  
  
Vegeta: ::twitch::  
  
Goku: isnt that great!?  
  
Vegeta: ::twitch::  
  
Goku: cya, i gotta tell everyone else!  
  
::after many tellings everyone turns up at goku's house... expect the briefs family::  
  
::at vegeta's house::  
  
Bulma:: vegeta! vegeta!   
::pulls on the still stunned and twitching mentally disabled vegeta::  
we gotta go to goku for survivor!  
  
Vegeta: huh wha!? survivor!?  
::grits his teth and stares down at the t-shirt for a moment::  
  
Bulma: vegeta...  
  
::at Goku's house::  
  
::rumble and a huge scream::  
  
Goku: ohhh noooooo, vegeta must have reliezed he was late and got upset... poor guy.. all he wants to do is impress me...  
  
Goku: if he knew the secret route like me!  
  
::dives into the microwave::  
  
::appears in vegeta's back garden::  
  
Goku: awwww mannnn!  
  
::runs into teh house and walks past vegeta::  
  
Goku: hey vegeta!  
  
::dives into a cookie tin::  
  
::appears back in his kitchen::  
  
Goku: ohhh, got the wrong thingy...  
  
::dives in a box of cereal::  
  
::appears inthe cookie boxnext to vegeta::  
  
Goku: there perfect!  
  
Goku: now!  
  
::later everyone is at goku's house::  
  
Goku: wait a minuteeee! we're meant to be at the survivor studio!  
  
everyone: ::sweatdrop::  
  
::later at the survivor studio::  
  
Presenter: hey everyone! how are you.?! so your the survivor crew eh?  
  
::everyone expect goku frowns at him, whilst goku is stood there drooling... and thinking about swimming in factor 15 sun tan lotion::  
  
::everyone introduces themselves and tells him their real name::  
  
Vegeta: Yesss... i didnt wanna come here...   
::stands proud::  
But i did...   
  
Piccolo: hey krillin... ::whispers:: they the hell did we have to come here...?  
  
Krillin: cause my best friend goku said so!  
  
Goku: hey krillin vegeta's my best friend now!  
  
Krillin: ::cries::  
  
#18: this is stooped!  
  
Presenter: and that about sums it up!  
  
Yamcha: say wha!?  
  
presenter: ok! we're off to the island!  
  
::everyone frowns::  
  
Goku: woohoo! come on guys lets go! has everyone got their stuff!?  
  
everyone:: -_-; yea...  
  
::they go to board the plane::  
  
Goku: ::runs in::  
woohoo! we're going to the mystry island! la-la-laaa!  
  
::runs through first class::  
  
i'm the king o' tha world!  
  
::jumps into a seat::  
  
::krillin sits besides goku::  
  
Krillin: hi best friend.. ::loving smile::  
  
Goku: ughhh! i dont wanna sit with you krillin! i wanna sit with vegeta ^^  
  
::runs over towhere bulma is about to sit and pushes her out teh way... jumps into where she was gunna sit::  
  
Goku: HI PAL!  
  
Vegeta: ::twitch::  
  
Krillin:: ::looks over and starts crying::  
  
Piccolo: dont worry krillin.. ill be your friend...  
  
Krillin: realllllyyy?  
  
Piccolo: but i just want to make sure you know... vegetas my BESTTT friend...  
  
Krillin: awww ::hangs head::  
  
no one wants to be my best friend...  
  
::5 mins later::  
  
Goku: ::gets up to go to the rest room::  
  
::as he walks past krillin.. krillin tries look sad and lonesome to accract his attention::  
  
Goku: ::puts his hand on krillins shoulder:: dont worry krillin... im really your best friend..  
  
::whsipers::  
  
but dont tell vegeta...  
  
Krillin: really!?  
  
Goku: nahhhh! just wanted to make ya feel better!  
  
Krillin: ::cries::  
  
Goku: BUT! doenst look like it worked does it! ah well, im off!  
  
::the whole airplane can hear Krilllins wails::  
  
Piccolo: don't worry Krillin i'm your best friend..  
  
Krillin: i thought you were Vegeta's ::sniff::  
  
Piccolo: i am i just wanted to make ya feel better.  
  
Krillin: ::chuckles:: yeeesss i feel MUCH better now ::smiles psychoticly::  
  
::Yamcha is talking to Bulma::  
  
Bulma: yunno Yamcha i'm only sat here coz goku took my place.  
  
Yamcha: soooo you wanna come out some time?...moviiies....restaurants..?  
  
Bulma: hey you know i won't be unfaithful to Vegeta ::frowns::  
  
Yamcha: hmmmmm... yess.. i see..::storkes his chin....so wanna come out some time!?  
  
Bulma: NO!  
  
::switches to Goku and Vegeta::  
  
Goku: so buddy ..ya happy?  
  
::Vegeta looks at him:: o0  
  
Goku: ::smiles stupidly::  
  
::5 mins later::  
  
::Vegeta is sat silently i his seat while Goku is sat beside him::  
  
Goku: LA LA LA!!  
  
:: a random kids starts kicking vegeta's chair::  
  
::Vegeta again twitches::  
  
:: the kid again kicks his chair::  
  
Vegeta: Grrrrr..  
  
:: the kid starts kicking his chair repeatedly::  
  
Vegeta: :: turns around slowly.. and pulls the mother of all fake smiles::  
  
Vegeta: little boy.. could please stop kickig my chair?  
  
Kid: you have big hair mister:: happy face::  
  
Vegeta: ::turns round and lies in his chair::  
  
:: the kid kicks his chair again::  
  
Vegeta:  
:: turns round rapidly::  
  
::and growls psychoticly at the kid::  
  
:: the kid freezes::  
  
:: vegeta turns back around with narrowed eyes::  
  
:: Kid kicks chair::  
  
Vegeta: ::twitch::  
  
::turns around gritting his teeth::  
  
Vegeta: kick my chair again, impudent faggot and i'll rip your jaw out and beat you with it!!!!  
  
Kid: o.o; ::kick::  
  
:: vegeta extends his hand to the boys face, as a blue flare leave a steming pile of ash in his place::  
  
Vegeta: ::turns round and crosses his arms::  
  
Goku: You sure showed him vegeta!! ::nudge nudge::  
  
:: up the isle::  
  
Hostess: peanuts?? PEANUTS? get your peanuts.  
  
Yamcha: yea..please  
  
::Later by krillin::  
  
Piccolo: no thankyou...i'll just have... water.  
  
:: krillin turns head slowly towards the hostess..with his psycho smile::  
  
Krillin: hello will be my friend?  
  
::he said softly::  
  
Hostess:: uuumm sir...i don't know you  
  
Krillin: YEASSS! OO' of cooourse ::chuckles psychoticly::  
  
Krillin: I'll have some peanuts pleease.  
  
::thinks::  
  
Krillin: yeeaasssOO' so many peanuts in one bag...one of them will have to be my friend.  
  
::laughs outloud psychoticly::  
  
Hostess: H-here are your peanuts sir ::promtly moves on::  
  
Piccolo: ::raises an eyebrow::  
  
::by goku::  
  
::gohan rushes next him::  
  
Gohan: ehhhh!!:: like the fonz::  
  
Goku: hey son....why are you here??  
  
is it because dan and ian forgot to put you in the fic??  
  
and now they have to think of a comical excuse for you to be here?  
  
Gohan: you got it!XD  
  
Goku: soooo. whats the excuse?  
  
Gohan: well goten and i were playing hide and go seek.....and goten hid in the oven..  
  
Goku: ahh i see where ya going  
  
Gohan: then we found our selves in mexico....  
  
Goku: yes exactly ::strokes chin::  
  
Gohan: yeah thats why im here..  
  
Goku: you rode a jumping bean!!  
  
Gohan: Nooooo. thats just stupid   
  
Goku: get it vegeta!!? ::nudges him::  
  
Vegeta: ::forwns::  
  
Gohan: saaay... whats up with vegeta??  
  
Goku: love striken :: nods::  
  
Vegeta: ::twitch::  
  
Goku: sooo. wheres goten?  
  
Gohan: in the luggage compartment.  
  
Goku: is that because dan and ian filled the plane up and there's nowhere for you to sit??  
  
Gohan: yup and know dan and ian are gonna make some people dissapear so we can sit down ^^'  
  
::waits::  
  
::turns to camera::  
  
Gohan: I SAID ian and dan are gonna make some people dissapear so we can sit down.....  
  
:: waits::  
  
:: a pen flys out form nowhere and hits gohan in the eye::  
  
:: two people dissapear::  
  
Gohan:: thaaaaankyooouu!! ^^  
  
::desolate land::  
  
:: two people appear::  
  
man:: oh my god where are we!!  
  
woman: honey i'm soo frightened!! ::clings to him::  
  
man: me too...me tooo  
  
::angry growl can be heard::  
  
:: a lion randomly jumps out and kills them in some graphically horible way::  
  
Authors note : no one was harmed in the making of DBZ survivor ..real people dont get killed by lions thats silly  
  
and know for a stastic report......more coconuts kill people than sharks..... its true..no joke OO''  
  
:: back to the plane::  
  
Goten: im gonna go see krillin!!  
  
::walks over to krillin::  
  
Goten: heyy.. you look kinda funny o.0;  
  
Krillin: ::laughs psychotically::  
  
Piccolo: run!!!!!  
  
Goten: why?... krillins my best pal  
  
Krillin: really!!??  
  
Goten: naahh  
  
Krillin: ::laughs psychoticly and runs off::  
  
:: it has been a five hour journey so far::  
  
:: the plane is silent::  
  
::the silence is broken by psychotic laughs from the back of the plane::  
  
:: hostess goes to investigate::  
  
::finds krillin sat in a pile of peanuts looking i the bags::  
  
Krillin: WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND OO''  
  
Hostess: what is the meaning of this!  
  
Krillin: :: screams psychoticly and starts throwing handfulls of peanuts at her::  
  
wahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
::scene changes to other part of plane::  
  
::in the plane all you can hear is psychotic screams::  
  
::then suddenly krillin starts back flipping down the isle screaming::  
  
:: some random person puts their foot out krillin trips by where a little girl is sat::  
  
lil girl: you ok mister??  
  
Krillin: ::smiles at her psychoticly::  
  
lil girl: you look friendly..i wanna be your BEST friend..  
  
krillin: Really??!OO  
  
lil girl: nah!  
  
Krillin: he HEH  
  
:: later::  
  
Airplane voice:: we will be landing on the mystery island. for any survivor people that is.....any other people who decide to go will die of staravtion and death....  
have a nice day.  
  
Krillin: were going to the MYSTERY island  
  
Gohan: wow im gonna be on television.  
  
Goten: you were on t.v on DBZ live.  
  
Gohan: oh yaeh wata loada crap that was..  
  
Goten: that reminds me where IS tien?  
  
Gohan: i dont know goten.....I dont..know  
  
::screen changes::  
  
::tien is lying in a big pile of rubble with a flashing D beside him::  
  
tien: wow DBZ live was soo great maybe i should mie here for a couple of more months till we do it again.  
  
:: back to plane::  
  
goten: ahh well  
  
airplane voice: the schedule has changed we are now landing on a random airport close to the island..  
  
Gohan: ::out load:: is that because dan and ian can't think of an air port so it had to random?  
  
AV: why yes..yes it and survivor contestants will be taking a boat to the mystery island..  
  
Piccolo: and is that because ian and dan said we would be landing in an air port on MYSTERY island?  
  
Bulma:what kinda small descolate island has an airport?  
  
airplane voice: yes i agree  
  
Ian and Dan: the wondes oof satelite navigation OO'  
  
Vegeta: o.0;;  
  
Ian and Dan: '   
  
:: the airplane begins to land::  
  
Goku: hey vegeta! ya know emp!?  
  
Vegeta: yo mean electro magnetic pulse... thats just a myth kakarot!  
  
Goku: no idiot! emp means!... emp meannns, every monday i go to the mall and buy a shop and sell stuff and then with the money i buy a car ride home and eat some pie! ^^  
  
Vegeta: ::looks amazed at how stupid goku is::  
  
w-whaaa!? thats got nothing to do with anything!  
  
Goku: look vegeta im sorry your stupid and im gifted... dont think im patranising you... ok... EMP!... you know.. every... monday... and the pie! ok... OK!  
  
::mumbles:: dumbass  
  
Goku: hmpf! you know vegeta i dont wanna be your friend anymore!  
  
::runs off the plane::  
  
come on yamcha! my best friend! its time to get going  
  
yamcha: ::thinks:: wooowwww, someone likes me... HEY WAIT!  
  
::runs off::  
  
::everyone exits the plane::  
  
survivor guy: ok everyone, we're gunna take a luxury yacht to teh island! you'll be needing luxury! before you die in the hell that is theisland!  
  
::evil music plays::  
  
Bra: mommy, are we gunna die in hell...  
  
Bulma:: yes dear.. yes we are... all thanks to goku!  
  
::glares::  
  
Bra: ::quickly narrows eyes towards goku::  
  
::runs to goku and viciously attacks him with a fork::  
  
::goku unware that bra is stabbing him::  
  
Goku: so yamcha, i suppose you like everything i like.. because your my best friend... right!?  
  
::looks down::  
  
oh hi bra!  
  
::rubs her head::  
  
Bra: growl sneer! sneer growl!  
  
Goku: aint she cute! ^^  
  
SG: we're not really gunadie.. ::whispers to bulma::  
  
bulma: ::serious:: i know... oh i know... i know... ::puts on stupid grin::  
  
Krillin: so im really going to the island... maybe ill make some good riends.. like my good pal roger the frog.... yeaaaa!  
  
::laughs psychotically::  
  
::on the boat::  
  
SG: oh.. so it's going to take awhile to get to the island.. so lets see... wehave a luxury buffet for you! before die in the hell that is the island! ::evil music plays::  
  
everyone: ::frowns::  
  
Goku: buffet? o.o;  
  
SG: yes...  
  
Vegeta: food kakarot... food  
  
Goku: oh sorry.. will someone tell vegeta im not talking to him...   
  
::crosseshis arms and turns away::  
  
vegeta: errr  
  
Bulma:: uhh goku  
  
Goku: yes bulma...  
  
Bulma: vegeta said it was food  
  
Goku: did someone say food!?  
  
Bulma: yes... vegeta...  
  
Goku: i know no one who who goes by that name!  
  
Vegeta: oO'  
  
Krillin: this is really greatguys.. i think... i think im really getting better!  
  
everyone: shut up krillin!  
  
krillin:: :D  
  
Piccolo: this is really great dont you think trunks... trunks ::looks around::  
  
::trunks runs it prancing around::  
  
Trunks:: wowthis is just wonderful isnt it! they've got free towels.. and those lil' tea bags on a string! ::gasp:: oh my god! they have a lil' soap with a pink ribbon around it! la la la la la!!!  
  
Piccolo:: OO;;;  
  
ChiChi: Oo'  
  
Goku: does anyone know where the gift shop is!? huh... guys...  
  
Piccolo: O.O;  
  
ChiChi: oO'  
  
Goku: does anyone know where anything is...  
  
Piccolo: OO;  
  
ChiChi: Oo'  
  
Goku: ill shut up now...  
  
Vegeta: ive got as map of the whole boat!  
  
Goku: ::angered:: shut up vegeta! just get out of my face! no matter where i look! YOUR ALWAYS THERE!  
  
::turns his head and sees krillin bitting his toes on the floor::  
  
Goku: SEE!  
  
Vegeta:: i erm... i  
  
Goku: dont talk to me vegeta! ::sniff:: just dont talk to me... :(  
  
::awkward silence::  
  
Piccolo: wel whos up for pancakes!?  
  
ChiChi: Oo'  
  
Vegeta: ::hits her upside the head::  
  
Trunks and Bra: we want some!  
  
::later on at the evening meal::  
  
Krillin ::is chewing on a bone::  
  
Goku: ::is sat in the middle of yamcha and vegeta::  
  
Goku: ::sees the butter in front of vegeta::  
  
hey gohan!  
  
::down the other end of the table::  
  
you got any butter!?  
  
Vegeta: he.. g-goku... theres some butter right here... next to me.... ::smiles unnervingly::  
  
Goku: ::glances at vegeta:: hey gohan! ya got any butter!  
  
Gohan: no dad... i think theres only ONE portion of butter...  
  
Goku: well can you pass it to me please!  
  
Vegeta: ::nudges the butter to goku::  
  
Goku:: ::steaming with rage:: you think! that just bcause your passng methe butter, im gunnabe your friend!?  
  
Vegeta:: um..  
  
Goku: i thought so! so... vegeta.. frst your myfriend! and then! i change my mind! thats bad enough!.... yiu've had it in forme this whole time havent you! and then to top it all off! i want some butter!.. so what do you do!?  
  
Vegeta: ...pass...  
  
Goku: NO VEGETA! NO! ALL I WANTED WAS SOME BUTTER! NOW WILL SOMEONE GIVE ME THE FRICKIN BUTTER!  
  
chichi: will... s-someone pass him the butter...?  
  
gohan: ::runs overand gives him the butter::  
  
Goku:: thank gohan... run along little one... butter for all...  
  
Goku: now...can me have a nice civilized mea-..... buffet.... buffetttt... whats up with buffet... ::slowly turns head to vegeta::... HUH!? buffet.... whats up with that vegeta! do you know!  
  
vegeta: ummmm...  
  
Goku: yea! i thought ya might know! vegeta knows everything! doensnt he vegeta!  
  
::vegeta turns away slowly::  
  
Goku: ::narrows eyes:: ah yeah... where was i... oh yeah... i remember... do youuu remember vegeta?... OF COURSE YOU DO!  
  
Goku: ok... now lets have a nice meal with family and friends...  
  
Everyone: ::lowers head and starts to eat slowly::  
  
Goku: so chichi... how was work today hunny....  
  
chichi: dont you remember goku.. we're... um.. on survivor.. i havent done work...  
  
Goku: SO! well i slave away and earn us money! you sat here having a slap up posh meal! ::slams hands on the table and the food flies everywhere::  
  
::later on::  
  
::Goku is locked u in a room in a straight jacket::  
  
Goten: mom is dad ok??  
  
ChiChi: we've locked in that room over there::points ..... so he can CALM down  
  
Yamcha and Piccolo are conversing with muffle screaming in the background::  
  
Piccolo: that Goku's out of order  
  
::you can just pick out form the room::  
  
hey piccolo im gonna get you when i get outa here :: and some other mindless babble::  
  
Piccolo: o0  
  
Goku: i heard that..  
  
Piccolo: OH MY GOD!! OO'  
  
Goku: i know your making faces at me piccolo  
  
Piccolo: 00'  
  
:: you can see gohan doing cartwhells in the background, for some unknown reasonnnn::  
  
Authors:- stay tuned for chapter 3...might be while though..our trained typing monkeys aint what they used to be.... 


End file.
